


One and Two

by AllProtagonistsAreBottoms



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bottom Piers, Dom Chris, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Chris, chris redfield is a top, piers nivans is a bottom, porn with heart, sub piers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllProtagonistsAreBottoms/pseuds/AllProtagonistsAreBottoms





	One and Two

Piers Nivans gasped and awoke jolting from the fetal position his nightmares had folded him into. The things he had seen haunted him, the things he had felt lingered on him, it affected more than he could ever admit to his fellow soldiers or superior officers. All but one.

The familiar feeling of a large hand holding onto his chest soothed his rapid breathing, the grip was strong but gentle, and Piers stretched his arm back to caress the bowling ball sized bicep that anchored it. Chris Redfield, a soldier, a borderline legend in certain circles and the love of his life. "Bad dream?" the larger man asked, his husky tones a byproduct of concern and fatigue.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Piers ran his hand down Chris's arm to hold his hand that still sat on top of his heart. His tone betrayed that of someone who felt himself a burden to those around him.

"Hey," Chris picked up on his tone and kissed the back of his neck, "I'm here, I'll always be here."

"I keep having this dream," Piers relented.

"What dream?"

"One where you couldn't save me," he felt Chris' grip loosen at the revelation, "I have this dream where you and the BSAA don't rescue me and I die in that underwater hell hole."

"You know, it's just a dream..."

"One that could so easily have been real. I turned myself into a monster. Some people look at me as if I'm still one now," the dim glow of the city lights through the slats illuminated the stump where Piers' arm used to be and the eye patch sat on the bedside cabinet.

Chris then sat up and scooped the smaller man up into his arms, he placed one hand on Piers' face, "I see you for who are everyday. So they gave you a techno-eye-patch and a robot arm so you can still serve but nothing, no tech, no virus could change who you are. Nothing could change the fact that you have the biggest heart of anyone I know. You saved me, from myself, I gave up and forgot even you, but you never did." Chris and Piers' relationship had been going on for quite some time, the rest of their team hadn't been aware of it and they'd never found the time to take proper leave together. But the love was there. They had many fond memories of down time between missions where they could sneak away and just be men in love. Kiss under the glow of a sunset, hold each other watching the rain, and Chris was never short on excuses to get Piers to accompany him to some remote area so Chris could pound him silly. They accepted as soldiers that their missions would always come first but somehow against all odds they made it work.

"I love you," the words draped out of Piers' mouth as he breathlessly fought back tears.

"I love you too, I'll always you," Chris held Piers' face to his and they locked lips, he put both his arms around Piers and kept him in place as if their life depended on the kiss never ending.

As they slowly pulled apart, Chris reflexively licked his lips and Piers smiled, "looks like someone else likes me too," Piers began stroking the fully erect penis that was pressing against the small of his back, "I want you."

Chris said nothing but grinned and let out a low growl as he pushed Piers head down to his crotch. Chris' length and girth was unmatched by anyone Piers had ever known, no matter how deep he plunged he could never reach the base. Using his hand he cupped and massaged Chris' balls. He growled more in pleasure, a visceral grunt that prompting him to get rougher with Piers, with his hand firmly behind his head he pushed Piers down onto his cock harder and harder as if he was trying to choke him. Something he had never accomplished. Piers moaned in pleasure, savouring and relishing his beloved's robust meat.

Piers uncoupled his mouth from Chris' cock and looked up at the large adonis, "fuck me," he said, it was a beg that came from a physical and emotional need. He had let out some of his darkest demons to the brightest light in his life and was embraced for it. It was life-affirming, he truly felt sexy again and wanted to waste no time in living.

Chris inserted a finger into Piers' hungry hole as he climbed on top of him. One. Two. Three. Four. He looked down into Piers' eye and smiled a devilish grin, "what do say, boy?"

"Please fuck me sir" Piers wrapped his legs around Chris's waist, Chris' grin widened, "please use me, I'm your property. Fuck me like a sex toy."

Chris was stiffened further by Piers' begs, Piers had always been the submissive one in the relationship but that was skin-deep. While Chris owned Piers' ass every day, Piers owned Chris' heart. Chris Redfield, a soldier of mythical proportions and a mountain of a man was a lovestruck puppy. His every thought drifted to Piers, he would get butterflies when he saw an incoming call from him and whenever he was around he couldn't help but smile. An unconditional, borderline gushy (though he'd never admit it) and powerful love overflowed from him. Chris was far from a selfish lover and pulled his fingers out of Piers, he knew his man's favourite position and was motivated by more than just a physical desire. "Bend over, bitch," he grunted, his voice low, dominant and hungry.

Piers smiled, not a smile of submission but a genuine smile, from the heart. While their dominant and submissive playing was normal it wasn't that that made his heart flutter it was the fact that things were normal. Things were they way they used to be, he could be who he was. One eye, one arm, but no less of a human being and no less of a man who could love and be loved. He flipped over onto his knees and balanced himself by holding his hand against the wall. He was sexy, no matter what they said. He had the man of his dreams. Chris wasted no time mounting his man with one arm on Piers' shoulder and the other on his hip. "Oh, daddy" the power bottom whined as Chris entered him. Deeper. And deeper. Deeper still.

Chris' moans were always the loudest as he used every force of his muscles and every ounce of his weight into each thrust. Chris fucked hard and fast, he was a relentless soldier in the bedroom. The bed shook and creaked, there was an audible slap as Chris' balls collided with his lover. Time became a haze, the scent of sweat and precum thickened the air, they had an animalistic need for each other, neither of them knew how long Chris had been pounding Piers for and they wished it could last forever. But now it could. This could be their lives, this could be every night.

Chris pushed Piers' arm down and lay flat on his back as he continued to penetrate deep inside him. Chris lowered his face behind Pier's ears, "I'm gonna cum in you."

Piers fought to get words out through his ecstasy, "please cum for me. I love you, Chris."

"I love you, Piers" Chris released and began pouring a warm and heavy load into Piers. "I love you, I love you..." he repeated until each drop was gone.

It was with the final gasp that Chris opened his eyes to his hands on the empty pillows. It was that dream again. The one where he could save him. But here he was, a nothing room, in a nothing building, in a nowhere place. Just a soldier waiting for his next mission. He lent over and tapped his phone, the previously lifeless screen displayed some ungodly hour and illuminated the sole resident of the bedside cabinet, Piers' patch. Chris had it framed as a reminder of what he was fighting for, as a reminder to never give up, keep on fighting and be a hero. He knew this what Piers' wanted and what the love of his life wanted was always his heart's priority. It also reminded him of everything he'd never have, the holidays where they could take proper pictures together to hang on their walls, the romantic dinner where Chris could propose by candle light, the arguments over what breed their dog should be.

And while it bolstered him, protected him, inspired him, every day it broke his heart in two.


End file.
